


i hear angels sing in your voice

by watertribesato



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gaymer adora and musician glimmer, they get to be together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: a songbook filled with references to blue eyes and golden hair and a melody so sweet it drives sugar to jealousy.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	i hear angels sing in your voice

Glimmer laid on the edge of the couch strumming her guitar. The afternoon heat was dying down and the cool evening air started to blow through the small apartment. Adora was on the other end playing video games. 

The couch wasn’t too large—big enough they could each lounge in their own space but small enough they could always be a moment's touch away. Glimmer’s feet lingered in that moment for most of that day. Stretching out occasionally tickling Adora’s side whenever she wanted to look at her girl’s smile or when she wanted a kiss. Whenever Adora’s game took a moment on the cutscene, she would often feel the girl run her hands up and down her leg, a soft moment of contact seemingly recharging herself up.

Her fingers moved across the old guitar switching and rearranging the chords around to find the right melody she had stuck in her head. She had spent the past few hours shifting her focus in between watching Adora expertly play whatever game Bow had convinced her to get a few weeks back. 

In the moments of her frustration, she would look at the blonde across from her. Every time she saw her tongue peeking out of her mouth as her concentration intensified on the digital zombies hunting her character; Glimmer would feel a burst of motivation and creativity.

The last time Glimmer stole a glance of her girlfriend, that spark of creativity turned into a raging fire. Suddenly the chords and melody fell completely into place. She hummed along to her own playing absentmindedly.

She hadn’t even realized Adora had stopped playing, her attention drifted to the pink hair girl next to her. Adora placed a gentle hand on Glimmer’s leg causing Glimmer to look up to find blonde smirking at her. 

“What?” Glimmer chuckled softly.

“Nothing, you’ve just been humming the same song” Adora stroked her leg, “It’s really nice, what is it?”

A deep blush found its way to Glimmer’s cheeks, she gripped her guitar using it to partially shield her face from Adora’s curious look.

“ _ Oh babe _ , you’re so red! ” Adora’s melodic tone sent goosebumps down Glimmer’s deepening the blush.

“It’s stupid,” Glimmer giggled, moving the guitar away from her face.

“I bet it’s not,” Adora moved a couple of inches closer to her, lifting her feet to rest slightly on her lap.

“Fine, fine okay.” Glimmer took a deep breath, “I might have written a poem a little while ago..”

“Okay…”

“About you.”

“No way! Aww, you like me” Adora’s large grin made Glimmer roll her eyes before she scooted her legs away from Adora bringing them towards her crossing them. Glimmer held her guitar in her lap and rested her head on the body for a moment.

“Oh shut it, I’ve been trying to get the melody down to sing it and I think I finally got it” her eyes darted around Adora before landing directly in her gaze, the goofy grin still holding strong, “Would you want to...hear it?”

Adora immediately grabbed the remote to shut off the TV and completely turned her body to face Glimmer, crossing her legs and bouncing them up and down.

“ _ ‘Dora  _ your game!”

“Not important, you  _ wrote me a song _ . I wanna hear”

“You're such a dork” a small snort escaped Glimmer as she got ready to play the song. She looked at the girl sitting excitedly across from her, her heart swelled with love for her girlfriend. All these years later, Adora still sent butterflies through her entire body. She took a moment, breathed in, and started to strum a slow melody. She saw Adora’s face, relax into a delicate contentedness as she started to hum before singing:

_ “Your eyes the color of the deep blue sea _

_ Your smile still brings me to my knees _

_ You tell me you love me so easily _

_ Even on the days we don’t exist peacefully _

_ You lift me up when I’m falling down _

_ You pick me up when I’m ready to drown _

_ You came along and suddenly the world’s love songs made sense _

_ You came along and suddenly ‘I’ became ‘we’ and it made sense” _

Glimmer began to hum once more, rounding out the final chords. She let the last note sit in the air before looking towards Adora who held a neutral expression.

“What do you think?” Glimmer asked, more sheepish than she intended, scared that the blonde did not like it. Adora quietly began to crawl the short distance towards Glimmer:

“Uhhh, ‘Dora?” Adora grabbed the guitar from Glimmer’s lap and placed it on the coffee table next to them. Glimmer scanned her face for any indication on what she was doing. Suddenly, she felt two rough hands cup her cheeks before placing several kisses all over her face.

“How did I get so lucky, Glim that was amazing” Adora connected their lips into a deep kiss. Glimmer’s hands reached up and dragged Adora down into her, fully giving into their kiss. Adora pulled apart briefly, resting their foreheads together “You’re amazing”

“You really liked it?”

“I loved it,” Adora placed another sweet kiss on her lips, “I love you”

Adora shifted her body fully in between Glimmer’s leg and placed her head on her chest. Glimmer wrapped her arms around the girl, carefully playing with her hair. She heard Adora whisper her name:

“Glim.” 

“Yeah, baby?”

“You wrote me a poem and then made it into a song...that’s pretty gay don’t you think”

“You’re pretty gay” Glimmer took a strand of blonde hair and dangled the piece near Adora’s noises. Glimmer’s laughter filled the room as Adora’s tried to swat her own hair from her face.

“ _Oh,_ so you wanna play games”


End file.
